The Dragon Gates
by TheBayMan
Summary: With Lucy away on a solo-mission, a new blonde appears during Fairy Tail's S-Class trials. Her name is Layla Heartfilia... Why is she here, what is her connection with the dead Dragons and why is she drooling all over Gildarts? Read to find out! -Note- This story takes place about eight months after Master Makarov was rescued from Alvarez.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place about eight months after Master Makarov was rescued from Alvarez. Zeref and his followers have been quiet since the rescue mission and a sense of calm and normality had overtaken Fairy Tail... For now Fairy Heart still remains a secret...**

 **Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **The Dragon Gates**

 _ **By: The Bay Man**_

* * *

 **Prequel...**

* * *

The Magic Council had more than enough on their plates, with the ever growing threat from Zeref and his followers from the kingdom of Alvarez, the sudden return of Acnologia and now... Now murder! Normally murder was something the Council would leave to local authorities but this case was different as it involved a mage and a Celestial Mage at that. With only one active Celestial Mage remaining the council feared the world would soon loose a rare and powerful magic so for the time being the last active Celestial Mage has been in hiding... Under house arrest to be more precise and with the forced confinement of Lucy Heartfilia, a false story was con-cocked to appease those at Fairy Tail!

But those weren't the only issues the newly formed Council had to deal with. There were also rumours! Although very subtle in nature, these new rumours were vexing to the council none-the-less... Rumours of an unknown mage was wreaking havoc on Dark Guilds throughout Fiore and if they connected the dots, the path of destruction clearly led to one place... Fairy Tail! Those at the Council cringed as virtually all trouble seemed to point towards them... They were like a magnet that attracted trouble and this concerned the Magic Council.

As for Fairy Tail, they had been a little sombre these past few months as their favorite Celestial Mage was away on a request from the newly formed Magic Council... It was tough for the tight-knit family of Fairy Tail to accept that the 'Light of Fairy Tail' would be away from them for an undisclosed amount of time...

And Team Natsu had all-but-begged Makarov and the Magic Council to allow them to accompany Lucy on her secret mission but both had flatly refused to allow the three destructive mages anywhere near her objective. All records of her mission were sealed as 'SSS Eyes Only', effectively leaving the three disappointed mages in the dark.

 _...But someone was coming that would change all of that!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _ **AN POV**_

It was another normal day at Fairy Tail, _'no'_ it was a mad-house as mages ran to and fro as they busied themselves for the up-coming S-Class trials. Makarov figured it would be a great moral booster since everyone seemed so down after Lucy had left, especially Team Natsu... Natsu, of-course took it the hardest as his best friend and partner was no-where to be seen!

Two days later the excitement had reached a fever-pitch as everyone stood waiting quietly while Makarov surveyed the crowd of anxious mages from his vantage point high-a-top the balcony's rail.

"Listen up brats!" Makarov laughed as he noticed the quiet crowd before him. Normally at this point he would have to discipline someone but this year he could literally, hear a pin drop. His eyes fell to Natsu who stood quietly with his arms folded across his chest and a small sigh escaped his lips. Makarov's disappointment was evident.

"Old man we are listening!" Macao laughed in an effort to lighten the atmosphere but it only added to the unusual lull in the crowd.

Makarov sighed again as he felt the weight of the world and the disappointment of his children upon his shoulders. "I understand that you all miss Lucy, I do as well, but do you really think she would be happy to see such solemn faces on Fairy Tail mages?"

The deadly silence was broken by a small blue-haired Exceed, who flew up and landed on Makarov's shoulder... The tears in his eyes told Makarov what everyone was feeling! The sadness in their hearts was still etched upon their faces and the little blue-one spoke what those in that room felt.

"Gramps!... We miss Lusshy!" Happy sniffled as he dropped his head and mumbled. "Can't we go and bring her home! P-L-E-A-S-E!" He begged!

"I'm sorry Happy!... I truly am but we can't do that right now!" Makarov sighed and in that instant a plan formed in his head, one that he hoped would boost his children's spirits. "I'll add an incentive to this years trials for the winner or winners..." He paused as he noticed everyone seemed to lean forward just a little in anticipation of his announcement. "...The winners have my permission and my backing to go and bring Lucy home!" _'Council be dammed!'_ Makarov thought.

With those few words the guild that was quiet only a moment ago burst into a loud roar. Makarov cringed at the thought of how he would handle the Council but to see his children happy for the first time in eight months made those worries quickly fade away.

"I'm all fired up!" Yelled an ecstatic Natsu as Happy buzzed around him happily. It was the first real sign of life Natsu had shown since his partner had left.

"That's man!" Elfman reared back and roared above the loud crowd.

Makarov watched his children celebrate for what seemed like an eternity! That was until he realized he had forgotten what the original purpose of this meeting was about and he mumbled an inaudible curse on himself for getting sidetracked.

"Quiet!" He roared. It took a few moments but eventually the loud ruckus died down. As the last mage finally went silent he spoke, "...and don't make me regret that offer!"

"We won't disappoint you Master!" Mira and Erza said in unison. They each looked at the other and smiled. It wasn't unusual for the two ex-rivals to but heads but when it came to Lucy they were always on the same page and it showed in their response to their Master.

"Glad to hear it!" Makarov smiled. "Anyway!... This years S-Class trials will be different than the last one. This year there will be no easy route, no partners and all mages will fight an S-Class mage during the first stage... So it will be that much more difficult to pass this years trials!"

"So there's only four participants this year!?" Gray sighed.

"No there are six participants this year!..." Makarov said as his smile slowly turned to a knowing grin. "...But there will also be a few surprises along the way!"

"...But Gramps if there are six participants and only four S-Class mages, then you're two people short!" Natsu said with a cocky grin.

"Hey flame-brain can add!" Gray said as he elbowed Natsu.

"GiHiHi!" A loud voice boomed from across the room

"Oi!... Wanna go stripper!" Natsu growled.

"Are you two fighting!" Erza glared at the two mages, who quickly threw an arm around the other and smiled a terrified _'no'_. "Good!" She smirked.

"Then you plan on bring in two mages from some other guild?" Wendy shyly asked.

"No child! This years trials will once again be held on Tenrou Island so only Fairy Tail mages may participate!... We wouldn't want our friends getting hurt!" Makarov grinned as he heard his children murmur - talking among themselves. Everyone seemed to be puzzled by the announcement but Makarov only laughed. "Like I said, there will be surprises!"

"Master, you won't tell us will you!" Evergreen lowered her glasses and smirked at Makarov, who in turn glared back at the self-proclaimed 'Fairy Queen'. Evergreen quickly raised her glasses and quickly hide behind a laughing Laxus. "Scary!" She mumbled loud enough to cause everyone to break into a loud fit of laughter.

When the laughter finally died down Makarov spoke again. "This years participants are _Freed Justine, Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster_ and..." Makarov sighed as he looked out over a happy but confused crowd. He had been dreading this moment but he wanted to say it, if only for the sake of making himself feel a little better. "...If she was here, the sixth spot would have gone to Lucy Heartfilia but as she isn't able to be with us this year, the final participant is _Mest Gryder!_... Congratulations to the six of you!"

"Let's win this for Lucy!" Natsu yelled as a large grin spread across his face. This was the first good news he'd received in the last eight months... His life came to a halt the day he showed up at the guild and found out that Lucy was gone. He'd been distraught and heartbroken by her absence but now he had a chance to bring her home and he wasn't going to loose to anyone, not even Gildarts. Natsu slowly rubbed his hands together and smirked as an evil laugh escaped his lips, sending shivers down the spines of even the strongest of mages.

"Aye sir!" Happy fist pumped while everyone took a quiet step away from a heated Natsu.

"I pitty the mage that has to go up against him!" Bickslow laughed as he pointed to a now flaming Natsu. Erza, Mira and Laxus cringed but Gildarts just grinned at the overly confident Dragon Slayer.

"Everyone go get some sleep, we leave for Tenrou tomorrow at _seven_ sharp!" Makarov jumped off the railing and headed towards his office. "...And don't be late!" He roared back.

As Makarov neared his office door he heard mages running towards the exit and a loud door slamming in the background. All that was left was the sound of Mira as she sighed and went about her normal closing routine. Makarov laughed to himself as he closed the door behind himself... _'Tomorrow would be an interesting day indeed!'_ He thought as he settled into his duties as the Eight Master of Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning on Tenrou Island...**_

Mavis sat on a gravestone that marked her place of rest and smiled as two cloaked mages made their way towards her... _'Today was gonna be an fun day,'_ Mavis thought.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading and remember to fav, follow and review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for your kind words and support...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **The Next Morning on Tenrou Island...**

 _ **AN POV**_

Mavis sat on a gravestone that marked her place of rest and smiled as two cloaked mages made their way towards her. _'Today was gonna be a fun day,'_ Mavis thought as she giggled with excitement at the two approaching mages... She had hoped, as did Makarov, that their appearance would inject some much needed energy... Energy that was somewhat lacking in her lifeless guild!

The first mage to approach, wore a long dark-blue tattered cloak, which hid his form from those around him but Mavis knew the moment she saw him who was hiding beneath. Even the mysteries nature that surrounded him never for a moment fooled her... A hint of blue hair peeked out from underneath his dark cap and a familiar tattoo graced his right eye. Upon his back rested several long staves and his voice was muffled by a loose-fitting green mask. He was indeed, one of Fairy Tail's favorite sons.

On the other hand, the second mage was unknown to most of Fairy Tail's youngest mages... To those she once called friend, she had over time, simply become something of an enigma to them. She wore a long Black cloak that dragged several feet behind her... A simple and unassuming hood covered her head and cast a shadow across her face but upon closer inspection, dark sultry eyes and blonde wisps of hair peeked through. She was tall, slender and dressed modestly, although her attire leaned toward the macob, she showed very little skin as a black Gothic dress with lace accents, accentuated her curves... This woman had it all! Brains, beauty and power, a real triple-threat by anyone's standards!

"Master!" They both said as they stopped a few feet in front of Mavis and fell to one knee. A small nod of their heads showed their level of respect towards Fairy Tail's founder.

"Mystogan!" Mavis smiled at the long lost Fairy Tail mage. "It's so good to see you again!"

"...You as well First!" Mystogan said as he slowly rose to his feet and folded his arms across his chest.

"A-And you my dear!..." Mavis said as she jumped off her headstone and made her way towards the two mages. A large grin crossed her face... One that would make even Natsu envious. "I've missed _'you're'_ smiling face my child!"

"Thank you Master!" The cloaked woman said as she slowly stood up and gently laughed. "H-How is s-she?"

"My child!... You would be so proud of her!" Mavis said with a smile. "She's become such a fine young lady, beautiful, outgoing and quite the mage I might add!"

"I'm glad to hea..." The cloaked female stopped speaking as her attention quickly turned to the young mage at her side who then spoke.

Mystogan turned towards the two figures next to himself and inquired, "w-who are you referring to?"

"Yes you've been away for a while haven't you!" Mavis grinned. "We're speaking of Lucy heart..."

Mystogan raised a knowing eyebrow as he immediately recognized the name Mavis spoke off. He quickly indicated his understanding of whom they were referring to by holding his hands out in front of his chest and laughing. Immediately he cursed himself the moment he made the unkind and somewhat childish gesture. "I remembe..." He quietly said but was stopped mid-sentence as a surge of magic push him back. A low animalistic, yet feral growl told him he had done something completely idiotic and he quickly back peddled before the two ladies could retaliate. "S-Sorry!... Sorry!... I-I meant no disrespect!" He stuttered out.

"Fine!... But watch your manners when you speak of my daughter!" The cloaked woman growled but immediately stopped when a familiar chuckle caught her attention from behind her. "Gil... Gildarts!" She screamed and turned around to see the orange-haired Crash Mage laughing at her antics.

Gildarts opened his arms and the cloaked woman ran into his arms and began to quietly sob. He smiled as he gently patted the top of her head in an effort to calm the distraught woman down. "It's good to see you too Layla!"

"I-I thought you... I thought that Achnologia had kil..." Layla burst into tears as soon as she finally realized that he was alive. He was really here and this wasn't some twisted dream.

"Of course I'm alive!" Gildarts smirked and stuck out his chest forcing Layla to take a step back. "I'm the _'great'_ Gildarts after all!" He proudly added.

"Now there's the Gildarts I remember!" Mavis laughed as Mystogan and herself walked up to the two tightly embraced mages. "If only Natsu knew what you were truly like!" She said with a mischievous grin.

"HEY!... Don't you dear First!" Gildarts laughed as he waved a finger at the laughing spirit. "I have a reputation to uphold!"

"As if!" Layla laughed as her eyes scoured every inch of the aging Crash Mage.

Gildarts pushed Layla back a few inches and slowly lowered her hood... Layla smiled warmly as she reached back and released her hair from it's confinement. Looking content, her eyes seemed to glow as she stared up at the the orange-haired mage... Her warm smile spoke volumes and Gildarts understood their warmth and meaning, returning a generous smile of his own to blonde mage before him.

"Still as beautiful as ever, I see!" He smirked which caused the blonde beauty to lightly blush. "Beauty, must run in your family!"

"Ah!... Still the charmer!" Layla grinned as she slowly released Gildarts. "Better not let Cornelia hear you say such things! She'll get jealo..." Layla trailed off as she noticed Gildarts smile quickly turn to a frown.

"Sorry Layla, but she passed away years ago!" Gildarts said as he lowered his head.

"I'm _'so'_ sorry!... Why didn't you tell me when we went after Achnologia?"

"I didn't know then!... Actually I would never have known if it wasn't for my daughter telling me!" Gildarts nervously grinned as he ran his hand through his glorious orange locks.

"You have a daughter!... Oh my!... The playboy has been tamed!" Layla grinned as she slid her fingers gently across his cheek, causing Gildarts to turn a light rose color.

"Okay that's enough flirting, you two!" Mavis laughed as she headed towards the beach. She stopped when she realized that they hadn't heard a word she spoke. "Well!... Stop the lovey-dovey stuff and lets go! The others are waiting for us!"

"Yes! Yes!" Layla laughed with a childish innocence as she linked her arm in Gildarts and followed behind Mavis and a confused but nervous Mystogan. "By the way, who's this Natsu fella you just mentioned?" Layla curiously asked as she glanced up at a now grinning Gildarts.

Gildarts laughed... His mouth watered at the thought of the fun that was to come. "You'll see!" He paused as images of the Dragon Slayers' reaction to a familiar face popped into his head. "You two have some things in common!"

"Liiike whaaat?" Layla said in a playful manner.

"Gildarts save the surprise for later!" Mavis grinned as she interjected but Layla kept looking back and forth between the two mages as her curiosity was peaked. Gildarts winked and Mavis coyly grinned up at her. As Layla released Gildarts arm she pouted and ran ahead laughing as she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

 **Twenty-minutes Later...**

 _ **AN POV**_

"Listen up brats!..." Makarov said as he waited for the unruly group to settle down. "There are six caves and six S-Class mages waiting for you. It won't be an easy task!... Remember, this first test isn't all about power... Skill, cunning and ingenuity are great allies as well! I wish you all well!... Now begin!" Makarov jumped back as six mages disappeared over the side of their ship.

The first to arrive was Mest. Thanks to his teleportation magic he arrived ahead of his closest competitor Freed, who was quickly nipping at his heels. Mest quickly choose a path and disappeared again... Route 'A' closed behind him.

The second to arrive was Freed... As he landed he released his Dark Ecriture: Wings and walked towards Route C' and entered... The second path closed behind him.

Juvia arrived next with Gajeel safely locked within a water bubble. As she weighed her options, she smiled as Gajeel pounded on the Water Lock in an attempt to free himself. His prayers were answered when Juvia released him and he fell to the ground gasping for air... As Gajeel stood, he growled at the Water Mage and ran into Route 'F' while Juvia smiled back and cautiously entered Route 'D'.

The last two to arrive were Gray and a very green Natsu, who was unceremoniously resting over Gray's shoulders. Once they arrived on the beach, Gray threw Natsu towards Route 'B' and ran towards the last opening, Route 'E'. Natsu roared some colorful words of encouragement towards his friend-slash-rival and disappeared into his chosen route. A few moments later Gray walked into the last route and the trials had begun.

* * *

Forty minutes later a bewildered Makarov sighed deeply as his eyes scanned the downhearted mages before him... Never had this happened before and he was at a loss to explain how such a thing could happen. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he drew in a deep breath and slowly released it before he roared at his children, "Brats!... You all lost!"

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your support and please fav, follow and review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your support everyone.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Thirty minutes Later - Near the back entrance of the caves...**

 _ **Makarov's POV**_

"Ten minutes!... It only took ten minutes for you six idiots to hand them there asses!" My patience was at an all time low as I slowly pulled my hands down my face and lowly groaned.

Makarov was glad he'd banned the rest of his children from attending this years trials as he was afraid of a repeat of what happened just a few years ago and this turn of events would be nothing but an embarrassment to his children who lay in a pile before him.

"Actually it was nine minutes forty seven seconds to be exact!" The orange-haired Crash mage laughed as he put his time piece back into his pocket and laughed at the other S-Class mages as they all stood around six unconscious hopefuls. "I win!" He exclaimed.

"Huh!... What did you win brat?" I yelled as I slowly approached the smiling Crash mage.

"A-A free l-lunch!" Gildarts stuttered. His smile quickly disappeared as soon as he realized that I was pissed. He took a step back and his eyes quickly darted to the cloaked figure standing a few feet from all the carnage.

My eyes followed Gildarts' glare, which had come to rest on the clocked female and my heart skipped a beat. It had been a few years since my eyes had beheld the beauty of the charming blonde Celestial mage and I felt all my earlier rage quickly drain away... _'She was home!'_ I thought as I revelled in my excitement.

"Y-You really came!" I nervously said as I stood in front of the now smiling mage. Hidden behind her hood's shadow, her eyes couldn't hide the tears that now ran down her cheeks as she slowly bobbed her head up and down. ...Confirming that this wasn't a dream.

"Yo Gramps!..." Laxus voice broke the silence and reaffirmed that this wasn't some dream but reality. "Who is she anyway? She wouldn't tell us anything about herself!"

"She does feel very familiar!" Erza added as Gildarts held back a low chuckle as he watched the confused faces on those around him.

"Master, do we know her?" Mirajane asked as her eyes glanced from the cloaked figure back to me and I grinned.

"No my dear you and Erza would not know her as she left just before you two joined Fairy Tail but Laxus..." I stopped for a moment when I realized he wouldn't remember as we'd repressed his memories to ease the pain at her disappearance.

"So are we gonna hug or fight!?... Which is it old man?" The cloaked figure giggled as she wiped her tears away.

I reached forward and pulled the flippant girl into my arms and held her close. Her heart raced and I knew at that moment that she was real, she was truly here! "I've missed you my child!" I said as tears streamed down my cheek... It had been a long time since I felt her warm embrace.

"I missed you too..." She mumbled.

Gildarts smiled at the two mages as they were lost in their not-so-private moment. Watching the fun-loving blonde embrace Makarov reminded the Crash mage of all those years ago when the young girl tried his patience and kept him on his toes... Gildarts grinned as his mind slowly drifted back to those difficult yet care-free days when he was but a mere teenager... He was fifteen, a loner and absolutely full of himself and she changed all that...

* * *

 **X754 - Fifteen Year old Gildarts first solo mission**

 _ **Normal POV**_

At the tender age of six, the young Crash mage was abandoned by all those that loved him. His growing powers caused concern to all those around him and no one had any idea on how to help the young boy. Over the next three years many people and mages tried to help him control those destructive powers of his but all failed. So the distraught child bounced from orphanage to orphanage until one day the Magic Council finally intervened and sent the boy to the one place that was more destructive than he was... Fairy Tail!

When Gildarts was first placed in the care of the Third Master of Fairy Tail, he was a scared and withdrawn child of nine but over time, thanks to the ever-vigilant and over-protective Master, he grew into an outgoing and powerful young man. Years of intense training had allowed him to harness and control his growing powers...

...And it was because of those six years of intensive training with Master Makarov that the young Gildarts was now able to stand in front of the request-board as he prepared to take his first solo mission. His bright eyes happily scoured the request-board in-search of something he could sink his teeth into and test his newly controlled powers... Yet with all the intense work, the mayor of Magnolia had decided some years back to undertake a major construction project. The project which was just completed would be forever know as the _'Gildarts' Shift'_. Although Gildarts cringed at the thought of the so-called _'Gildarts Shift'_ , he was ecstatic to have this new-found freedom!

After several angst filled moments he saw what he had hoped to find... His first mission! Gildarts ripped it off the board and ran towards a smiling middle-aged man.

"Gramps!... Found one!" Gildarts eyes glowed with excitement as he handed the request to the small man sitting a-top the bar. Makarov took the request and quickly scanned it and his smile slowly turned to a frown.

"Are you sure you want to do this one?" Makarov sighed when he saw that the request involved a dragon. He thought long and hard about the request in his hand and he was at a loss as to explain how this request was even on the board, since he never posted it. _'It must be a special request for the brat!'_ He thought to himself.

"Please Gramps!" Gildarts pushed his hands together and begged. "There's no fighting, just meet a Dragon and deliver a package... Please I really want to meet a Dragon!"

Upon further evaluation Makarov scratched his chin and relented. He had once met this Dragon that sent the request and he knew that it wasn't a bad Dragon like some others he had heard about but it was still a Dragon and he was concerned. Not only that but there was also the fact that the requester was the Dragon in question and the request was only issued to Fairy Tail which did worry him but he knew if trouble arose, Gildarts was more than capable of handling the situation.

"Fine!..." Makarov shook his head from side to side and cringed as he watched the teenager jumped up and down. It warmed his heart watching boys joyous excitement. "I've met this Dragon before so do not antagonize him!"

"I promise!" Gildarts grinned and grabbed the request and ran out the door. Makarov laughed at the young mages enthusiasm but deep down he was concerned about the oddity of this request but it was close by and he could scramble his guild if trouble arose.

A few minutes later Gildarts stopped just outside of town... His earlier excitement faded as he watched the town of Magnolia slowly transform back to it's original state and he sighed at the thought of all the trouble everyone goes through just for his sake. Then again this was his chance to show them all that he's worth their effort.

Three hours later he had finally arrived at the designated meeting place... It was a small grassy clearing just past the mountain range on the outskirts of town but his earlier excitement was dashed as he noticed the clearing was empty. _'Perhaps they didn't know he was coming!'_ He thought as his gaze slowly took in his surroundings. It was a normal field or so he thought until he noticed a lone chair resting at the edge of the small clearing.

"Why would someone put a chair here!?" Gildarts mumbled to himself as he slowly made his way towards the solemn piece of furniture. A small note attached to its back caught his attention. The attached note said _'sit here_ '.

"Ummm!... No thanks, I'm not tired!" He laughed as he found it odd that he was talking to a chair or better yet, to himself.

"SIT DOWN!" Roared a voice from behind him which caught the Crash mage off guard and as he tried to spin around to search for the voice he hooked his foot on the leg of the chair and fell face-first into it. The moment his body touched the chair, it glowed white and a deep monotone voice spoke...

 _"Mage - Gildarts Clive... Affiliation - Fairy Tail... Identity, confirmed!"_ The deep voice said and a moment later the white light dissipated and the chair vanished, leaving Gildarts to fall face first onto the grass. As an embarrassed Gildarts stood up and brushed himself off a roar of laughter behind him caught his attention. He quickly spun around and came face to face with the biggest Dragon he had ever saw or better yet the only Dragon he ever saw.

He raised his arm and pointed towards the beast. "D-Dragon!" Gildarts said as he fell back on his ass. His eyes never for a moment left the large red beast... As it laid on the ground Gildarts could have sworn he saw the beast grin.

"Your quite perceptive for one so young!" A deep voice softly said.

"W-What do you mean young... I'll be sixteen soon!" He growled as he sat up straight and crossed his legs in front of him.

"Sorry my mistake..." The Dragon laughed. "...I didn't realize you were over the hill already!"

"Hey!" The orange-haired mage huffed.

"Oh!... I'm just messing with you boy!" The red Dragon's laughter died down and his demeanor became serious. "Anyway all foolishness aside, I'm Igneel the Fire Dragon and I have a task for you to complete!"

"Okay... I'm listening!"

"I need you to deliver a package to your Master!" Igneel whispered.

"Okay!... But why didn't you just ask him?" Gildarts whispered back. "...And why are we whispering!"

"Because this is a secret you idiot!" Igneel sighed as he raised his head and looked around. He had been on high alert since he had arrived at the clearing and didn't want to take any unnecessary chances with his package... It was extremely important to his kind. "And the reason I never asked Makarov to come was because I wanted to meet you!"

"Why me?" Gildarts asked but the Fire Dragon just sighed as it shifted its front leg to reveal a small sleeping child.

"I want you to protect her, to train her... Be her friend!" Igneel took a deep breath and released it. "B-Besides you know what it's like to be different! You understand what it feels like to be alone and in an unfamiliar place and that's why I chose you for this precious mission!"

"I can't!... My magic's too dangerous and sometimes I forget what I'm doing and things go _'Boom'_." Gildarts lowered his head as a feeling of dread wash over him... He remembered all the people he'd hurt by mistake over the years and he didn't want to take that risk with this child. "Sorry!"

"Don't worry about that!... We already factored in that she would be with you so you needn't worry about that. Besides she's _'not exactly'_ human!"

"I-Is she a Dragon like you?" He leaned forward and excitedly asked.

"Of course not... Does she look like a Dragon to you!" Igneel shook his head at the young mages lack of common sense.

"No, not really!"

"Good!" The Fire Dragon said as he slowly but carefully stood up. The last thing he wanted was to crush the child resting beneath him. "Take her back to your Master! There's a note for him in her backpack along with a few personal items plus medicine that will wake her when he is ready."

Gildarts reached down and carefully picked the small blonde girl up and maneuvered her around until she was resting comfortably on his back. This was his first mission and he wanted to make his Master proud so he planned to take extra special care of the little sleeping bundle quietly resting on his back.

"Sorry I don't have any Jewels to give you but I think what you have on your back is worth _'so much'_ more than some bag of useless jewels. Perhaps a future mate even!" Igneel grinned as he nudged the boy towards the mountain behind him. One final thing... Do not tell anyone, especially her, about anything we've discussed here... Is that understood!?"

"Yes sir... Ah, can I tell master!" Gildarts stopped and looked back only to find an empty field. He shrugged his shoulders and began his journey back to Fairy Tail.

When Gildarts disappeared up the path towards the mountain, Igneel reappeared but this time a short blonde-haired Spirit was standing by his side.

"Such a large mantle for one so young to carry!" Igneel softly said as the young Spirit wiped away a lone tear that threatened to fall and nodded back to the Fire Dragon.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Later that day a stealthy Crash mage entered through the back of the guild and headed towards the office of Master Makarov. He quietly opened the door and slid into Makarov's office. The short man was filling out documents when he noticed the young mage standing before him with a sleeping child on his back... He was about to speak when Gildarts held a finger to his mouth and gave the sign for a privacy spell, which Makarov quickly put in place.

"So my boy it seems you didn't come back empty handed!" Makarov laughed as he walked around the desk... His eyes never once left the small blonde-haired child resting on Gildarts back. He gently took the child and laid her on his couch and waited for an explanation.

"A red Dragon gave her to me to train and care for... And he said there was a note for you in her backpack!" Gildarts said as he leaned against Makarov's desk. Makarov ever-so-gently removed the backpack of the young child and pulled out a letter that was addressed to him... As he opened the letter he shook his head at the level of magic that it took to break the seal. Once it was open, he began to read... A few moments later his eyes lit up and a huge smile graced his face.

"So what does it say?" Gildarts asked, his curiosity was getting the better of him and it didn't help that his Master was beaming with joy.

"Well!... Her name is Layla a-and I am to adopter her!... I-I have a daughter!" Makarov grinned as he quickly ran back to his desk and rummaged through the drawers. When he found what he sought he hurried back and handed a cigar to the young mage, along with a deadly threat _to never smoke it_ and proclaimed he was a father, _again_.

Gildrats congratulated him and then it finally sunk in... This sleeping child would from this day forward be known as Layla Dreyar, his daughter. "Ah!... Damn it..." He growled. "Another brat to feed!"

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading and remember to fav, follow and review.**_


End file.
